


Seamless

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time, Lady Loki, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: How quickly Thor broke the moment Loki did something as simple as ask for his help. He could never say no to his baby sister.Fanartfor this fic by the fabulous nekokat42





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, self-edited, hope you like it ;]

Loki had called him, and that was how he knew it was serious. The only other time she’d actually called him in recent memory had been her car accident when she went off the side of a bridge. At least this time she didn’t steal an EMTs cell phone. Thor had answered on the first ring and asked her if she was alright before even saying hello and she’d just started sobbing into his ear. Not on the verge of death, but definitely not okay.

Thor calmed her down as much as he could and stayed on the phone the entire way over to her house. He’d ordered their pizza online from his laptop just to make sure he wouldn’t have to hang up on her.

The story still wasn’t clear, he didn’t know what had set her off, but it was something about a man, maybe their father. Probably their father. No names were mentioned, but Loki had gone from crying and upset to downright seething. Even two beers couldn’t slow her down while she planned felony after felony to find her revenge on whoever the source of her anger was. Her bare feet paced a track into her carpet as she went through every variable in each plan to keep herself from being caught.

As he watched her it still wasn’t clear why she’d called instead of texting.

Thor washed down the last of a piece of meat lover’s with three swallows of beer and sagged into her couch.

“So,” he started, “I’m happy to help you and be here for you, but you really worried me when you called. Why didn’t you text?”

Loki stopped pacing and Thor watched her hands as they began to fidget at her sides. “You’ve been ignoring my texts.”

Thor looked away and ducked his head. “I’m not—”

“You are, don’t…. you of all people cannot lie to me today, Thor.” Her voice shook as she spoke, and when Thor met her eyes they were glassy again.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

“Anyway, it’s fine now. You’re here and I just…. he might actually get me kicked out of here. Make me homeless again, wouldn’t that be something?” She ran her hands into her hair then let them fall away.

Thor shook his head and stood, going to her on an old, old instinct. Everything he’d done to fight himself fell away. There was no life where he could let her be in pain and not go to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Even if it comes to the worst, this isn’t like last time. I’ll help you,” he said, voice low in his chest, quiet as he could be.

Loki wiggled in his grip and wound her arms around his neck. She was so soft, so warm, Thor had missed hugging her. The appropriate length of time passed but they didn’t pull apart, they stood in each other’s arms and breathed together until their paces matched and they were in sync.

“Thor, If I say what I’m thinking right now and I’m honest, I need you to just listen. Don’t say anything.” She nuzzled the side of his neck and his heartbeat picked up.

God, why couldn’t they let go of this?

He held her tighter. “Alright.”

“Sometimes I feel like you’re the only person who loves me as I am. You never expect anything from me, you just… I can be myself with you.” She kissed the crook of his neck and blood started rushing south, filling his cock, making him ready for her.

Thor shook, but he didn’t loosen his hold. “This is dangerous.”

He had to at least pretend to remind them, to fight it; to offer some defense for if, maybe when, he failed to be strong enough. Maybe he was failing right now.

Loki breathed against him and pressed her whole body flush to his. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she was grinding her pelvis into his. Thor couldn’t control his reaction, not with her. Any other person on the planet and he could keep hold of his senses and his will, but not with Loki. Never with Loki. She was too perfect.

“I’m your brother, Loki.” His voice sounded strained, even to his own ears.

Loki nodded and pressed another kiss to his neck as one of her hands cradled the back of his head, her nails scrubbing against his scalp.

“You look good with short hair, by the way.” Her voice was right in his ear, her breath hot on his skin as it rushed past.

Thor closed his eyes and let her have her way, let her lead him wherever she wanted. It took so much energy to fight the love that lived in him, and what was the point? He wanted. He’d always wanted. Loki was so smart, so beautiful, and so powerful and he’d been helpless since he was a boy and they put her in his arms and let him hold her before anyone else. Nothing had changed since then, everything had just grown wild and beyond him, beyond them. Their love was another thing unto itself, a living beast that hunted them down and made them victims of themselves.

Loki took a step back and pulled him with her, then took another and another as he followed until her back hit the wall and Thor was caging her in against it. She pressed their hips together and gasped.

“You’re so hard,” she breathed, “you still want me?”

Thor shivered and nodded, slid his hands down to rest at her lower back and stopped them there. They’d been close like this before, had nearly crossed this line. Then their father caught them and Loki had spent seven months with nowhere to live. It seemed unreal now that nothing could stop them. 

Loki hitched her leg up over his hip and pulled him in, stared into his eyes as she used the leverage to rub herself against him.

“Oh, god.” Thor’s fingers dug into her back but he still couldn’t bring himself to go the rest of the way.

Loki kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. “It’s okay if you can’t, just, just let me, please.”

Thor grit his teeth as Loki used him. There wasn’t enough separation from just his sweatpants and her leggings. The heat of her was all over him and it made him throb, made his stomach flip and his heart skip because it was so close to everything he’d ever wanted. Goddammit.

Loki pressed her mouth against his jaw, panting and moaning while she got herself off on him. “You feel so big, Thor, god it makes me feel empty.”

Fuck it.

Thor reached down and grabbed her ass, pulled her forward, thrust his hips against hers and rubbed himself on her pussy. She whimpered and rolled her hips with his, chanted his name and nuzzled his cheek.

“Please take care of me, big brother,” she sighed.

Thor lifted her into the air and held all of her weight in one arm as he walked them to her bedroom. If he was going to take her for the first time it wouldn’t be against a wall.

Loki laughed when he threw her on the bed, but moaned as he stripped her with demanding hands. Seams ripped as inch after inch of skin was bared and only when she was fully naked for him did he stop. He leaned over her and reached for her bedside lamp, hesitated for a breath, then flipped it on. The light bathed her in gold and Thor’s eyes couldn’t move fast enough to take all of her in. Thor climbed into the bed still fully clothed and loomed over her.

Her chest was heaving and in the chill of the room her nipples were hard, begging for his attention. Loki smiled and pulled him in, guided him to her breast so he could take everything he needed. Thor groaned when he started sucking on her nipple, relief flooding his veins. His eyes slipped shut as he relaxed and let his weight fall on her, holding her down, showing them both this was real. He felt like he could spend hours sucking on her like this, but Loki didn’t seem to share his patience. She rubbed herself on his cock again and he knew where he wanted his mouth.

He pulled on her nipple with his teeth as he started to move down her body with a trail of sloppy kisses. She whined and grabbed his shoulder to try tugging him back up.

“Come on, just get inside me.” She spread her legs wide enough that he could smell her now, wet and desperate, but she wasn’t ready yet. Not like he wanted her to be.

“Do you know what will happen if I just shove my cock into you?” He raised an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to one of her ribs.

She rolled her eyes. “Hard to say when I haven’t seen it hard since we were teenagers.”

Thor smirked and went to his knees. He took his shirt off, then shoved his sweatpants and boxers down his hips. His cock sprang free, flushed red and twitching as it leaked a stream precum that dripped onto Loki’s leg.

Her mouth fell open and both of her hands grabbed him. “Oh. Yeah, this isn’t discouraging me, Thor. Get inside me.”

He wrenched her hands away. “I will, but you asked me to take care of you. Let me.”

Thor kicked his pants and underwear off, then threw his legs out to the side and laid down with his head pillowed on one of Loki’s thighs. She gave a put-upon sigh and waved her hands in the air as she laid down. Had her past partners been that bad at this?

The thought made him jealous, he didn’t want to think about other men fucking his sister, but it also hurt a little. She wasn’t used to someone giving her the kind of attention she needed. If it was already wrong, then what was the harm in going the extra mile?

Thor spread her open and pressed kiss after kiss to her clit. Loki moaned softly and squirmed at the touch, making him smile as he teased her with his lips. He felt her swell against him, her clit hardening until it peeked out of the hood. She grabbed his hands and guided them up to her chest, her hips rolling the moment he started pinching and pulling on her nipples.

“This isn’t going to take long if you keep doing that,” she panted.

Loki lifted her legs in the air, offered herself entirely, and Thor couldn’t help but growl as he shoved his tongue inside of her then dragged it all the way up. She tasted so good, he wanted more, needed to take his time later and eat her out until she cried. That would have to wait until his cock wasn’t throbbing and turning purple. Thor wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled gently, lewd sounds echoing in her bedroom as he worked her over.

Both of her hands grabbed his head and her thighs began quivering violently. “If you stop I will fucking castrate you.”

Thor pressed closer and used his tongue to tease the underside of her hard clit as he kept sucking. Loki was thrusting against his face, chasing his touch, using him. His cock jumped and he moaned against her flesh. She deserved this, to feel this good, to have him like this.

Loki babbled, her voice growing louder and louder. “Oh, god, oh fuck, please, fuck, I’m—”

She whimpered his name so quietly he almost didn’t hear it, then her back arched and she screamed. He didn’t stop, he kept licking and sucking, desperate to taste her while she came. Loki started laughing and shoved his head away, pulling her legs together as she rolled away from him. He moved and sat on his heels, content to wait while she came down.

Thor could see her pussy pulsing, the muscles working, and fuck she was so wet it was almost dripping out of her. He grabbed himself and squeezed hard. There wasn’t any give, no softness left, he’d never been so hard in his life. The things she did to him, the way she made him feel, he was already craving more. Her taste clung to the inside of his mouth and he knew it would be stuck in his beard until he washed his face.

After a moment she rolled onto her back and spread her legs again, her face flush and loose, a smile on her lips that set fire to his blood. His. All his.

He looked at her bedside table and saw a little cardboard box. “You’re on birth control?”

Loki looked over at it, then back to him, and he knew she understood what he was really asking. 

She nodded. “I am.”

Thor reached down between her legs and eased two fingers in, both of them swallowed easily, then added another. Loki’s eyes rolled into her head and her smile melted to something needy as she filled the air with breathy little noises. He thrust his fingers a handful of times, then pulled them free and marveled at how wet she made them. Now she was ready.

He spread her slick across his dick and loved how his skin was shining with it.

“Fucking Christ, Thor.” Loki stared open-mouthed as he used what she so readily gave.

Thor hooked an arm under her knee and lifted her up for a better angle, then grabbed his cock and guided himself into her. As soon as the head popped in his breath was knocked out of him. So wet, so fucking wet and hot, so good, god she felt so fucking good. He’d never been home before now, not in all his life. This was where he was meant to be.

Loki whimpered and sobbed as he pushed inch after inch into her. Her hands reached out for him, scrabbling against his chest and scratching his shoulders until he finally leaned forward and slid in as deep as he could go. Those long, gorgeous legs wrapped around him and held him close as she cradled his jaw in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. They moved together, grinding and shifting as they took pleasure from each other’s bodies. Thor thought he might know Loki’s body as well as his own, because now he knew her inside and out.

He sucked her tongue and started slow. His perception of the world narrowed down to his sister’s body and breath. Nothing existed outside the way she took him, the way she tasted, the way she moaned when he rolled his hips right.

Thor broke the kiss to breathe and pressed their foreheads together. “We should’ve done this years ago. Fuck, I should’ve followed you when you left, Loki.”

Loki whimpered and bit his bottom lip, pulling on it until it snapped back. “You’re here now.”

Thor nodded and fucked her harder, listened to her when she begged for it faster. His thighs and hips were burning with the effort but he couldn’t stop. Heat and pressure were building low in his gut, driving him through the pain and urging him to just bury himself deep until they were one, seamless being.

He grabbed her hands and threaded their fingers together and the last of his restraint snapped, a lifetime of longing and love overflowed in his chest and he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

“You should be my wife, Loki,” he whispered.

Loki held her breath and rocked her hips up into him, then curled into him and gave a broken, drawn-out moan. He could feel her cumming on him, squeezing his cock, gushing wet, fuck she was squeezing so hard it almost hurt and he loved it. She was giving him everything and god but he loved her, he’d always loved her.

She sighed and relaxed under him looking satisfied. Thor was so close, his cock was so hard and his balls were drawing up, ready to empty inside her.

Loki kissed his open mouth. “Does that make you my husband, then, Thor?”

He growled and felt that fire inside him burst. “I am.”

Thor snapped his hips up once, then again and buried his cock as deep as he could and spilled everything he had. He groaned and shook through it all, a satisfaction curling in his belly he’d never known before. Deep, heavy pleasure filled him and lulled the constant frenzy that lived in his mind. Housed so lovingly in her body his mind was quiet and his heart was full.

His cock went soft and slipped free, but he wanted to go right back in. Why should they ever be separated? Thor rolled off to the side and curled around Loki. She hummed and turned to him, tucked her head into his chest, made herself small like she did when they were kids.

He pet her hair and felt peace, real and true, for the first time since he was a child. “I mean it, Loki.”

She kissed his sternum. “Which part?”

“I’ll take care of you. You don’t need to worry about anything,” he promised.

Loki hummed and he could hear her smiling on it. “Because I’m your wife?”

Thor took a breath and felt joy bloom in his stomach to hear her say those words. He nodded and agreed, “because I’m your husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating this to MrHiddles/boltplum bc her art is so. so good. god. anyway work has been fucking garbage for me for the last 3 weeks and i got very frustrated and blasted this out in two days to blow off steam lol. please comment and let me know what you think :3


End file.
